<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers, Galleons and Love by blacklilyqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652715">Flowers, Galleons and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen'>blacklilyqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Marlene have a bet going on about when Lily is going to say yes to James</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers, Galleons and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the last time, Potter. I will never, never, never ever go out with you in my whole life. Now get out of my way and stop getting on my nerves."</p><p>With these words Lily stomped past the bewildered James, who had seemed very self-confident until a few seconds ago. Lily's rejections had been nothing unusual for him for a long time now, but she rarely reacted with such severity. Embarrassed James turned to Sirius and Marlene, who had witnessed the whole thing up close. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but then decided differently and hurried back towards the Gryffindor tower.</p><p>"I have rarely seen her so angry. If James continues like this, she will hex him one day," Marlene couldn't resist a little giggle. She liked James and seeing how angry her friend was didn't make her happy either, but something about the whole scene was incredibly funny for her.</p><p>"Just wait and see, Marls. Sooner or later she’ll say yes."</p><p>"Oh but of course." the little giggle from before now turned into loud laughter, "You and me ending up together is more likely than Lily agreeing to go out with James."</p><p>"Do you want to bet?" a grin spread across his face.</p><p>"All right, I bet you a sickle that Lily will never go out with James. A galleon, if she also agrees to marry him and I’ll eat a broom."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 years later</em>
</p><p>It was a beautiful summer day and the sun lured many residents of Godric’s Hollow outside. Children played with their friends or were on their way to the lake. Many residents sat in their garden and enjoyed the pleasant warmth or strolled through the town.</p><p>In one street went a young couple that could have been like anyone else. The man was a lot taller than her and had his arm around the blonde's waist. Unlike most others, however, they were not only on their way to enjoy the fresh air, but were on their way to their friends.</p><p>"I still don't understand why we couldn't use the floo network. Or at least could apparated closer to the house.”</p><p>"Because we have nice weather and can walk a little, even though I know that you try to avoid any kind of physical activity," he teased her. As an answer, she pushed him slightly in the side with her elbow, whereupon he could only laugh and gave her a kiss on the head.</p><p>Shortly afterwards they arrived at the house and were let in by James. The day before they had received a letter from the two inviting them to their home, apparently with important news. Arriving in the living room, Marlene and Sirius sat down on the couch opposite James and Lily.</p><p>"Let’s get started. What's the big news?" Marlene looked at her friends expectantly. They looked at each other and began to smile broadly. Lily opened her mouth, but then looked at James as if she didn't know if she should say it or he would do it. But he nodded to her cheerfully.</p><p>"We're getting married," Lily raised her hand and presented them the ring she was wearing. Marlene’s jaw almost dropped. She was surprised, but also incredibly happy for her friends. She jumped up to embrace first Lily and then James. Sirius also took his friends in his arms and congratulated them.</p><p>They spent celebrating the good news for the rest of the day. The happy couple told the story of James' proposal and Marlene drilled them both with questions about the upcoming wedding. Only late in the evening did they make their way home again. Lily offered the two to use the floo network, but to Marlene's chagrin Sirius insisted that they go for a walk instead.</p><p>So they walked through the streets one more time. Marlene staggered a little, a bit tipsy from the champagne she had drunk before. Fortunately, Sirius saved her from falling down more than once. They apparated at the edge of the forest and landed in Diagon Alley, which was just a little away from their apartment in London. On the way to their apartment Marlene still couldn't believe what had happened.   </p><p>"I never would have believed that the two of them would end up together, let alone get married."</p><p>"Yes, as far as I can remember, it was even worth a galleon to you.”</p><p>Instead of giving an answer, Marlene just digged in her pocket and finally pulled out a small golden coin. With a smile on her face she gave it to Sirius and said, "Here. I hope you don't insist that I still eat the broom after all.”</p><p>"No, I think that should be fine. And now please do me a favour and stay right here. I'll be right back." Before she could answer, he disappeared around the next street corner. Marlene wasn't sure whether she should have run after him or simply waited, as he had said. She waited a few minutes and before she could change her mind, Sirius came back again.</p><p>Marlene looked at her boyfriend. He had one of his arms behind his back, as if he was hiding something behind it. She was about to ask him about it, when he pulled his arm forward and stretched out a small bouquet of dahlias towards her.</p><p>"It's not a ring, but I know they’re your favourite flowers and...” Before he could finish his sentence, Marlene had already wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. As she pressed her lips against his, he pulled her even closer and at that moment Marlene felt nothing but pure happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>